Striking The Soul William T Spears x Reader
by SweetCookieNeko
Summary: "Please don't leave me."
1. Chapter 1 A Soul Alone

**_My soul doesn't like to encounter with things like love. But I'm not allowed to tell you why._**

_ There weren't that many females in your class, considering yourself to be one of the five others. Everyone in your class was lined up so perfectly, that it made you feel like you were only one that stood out from the universe. And that wasn't in a good way. Five more minutes until your first class, training as a Shinigami, would start. Amateurs. You knew that you were going to fly up to the top considering that your father was the head of the General Affairs and your previous grades from when you were younger. Still immersed into your daze of how successful you would be in the future, you were suddenly awoken by the stiff creak from the door. William T. Spears, Supervisor of Dispatch Management Division. He was going to be your new instructor. He was going to help you succeed but… He looks so familiar… You remember seeing him somewhere before, but where? Does he remember you from anywhere?_

I clutched my fist hoping to release the stress I felt in my head. It was causing my hands to sweat. Too much. I stared at my shoes feeling as if the whole room was glaring at me. I began to shut down into my own world, blocking the outside one. I didn't want to come out. Why did I feel this way? Am I that shy? "Psst -(Y/N)"I glanced next to me to see my older brother Yusei.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"(YN/MN/LN)." Dammit he's taking attendance! It was William!

"Umm- Right here sir," I whispered. My blank vision stared into his yellow green eyes. His cold eyes entered my soul as it began eating it away. Again, I began to shut down as he came closer to me.

"What was that again?" He repeated.

"Right…Here," I said louder but this time, in a normal volume. He began to come even closer. I took a step back still staring at his unemotional eyes. What did he want from me? Why was it always me!"

"Your glasses…"

"What?"

"Where are they?" That's right! I took out my glasses, personally given to me by Pops. I settled them on the tip of my nose. I felt the ends of the glasses lightly grasp onto my ears. But still, it no difference to my vision. Maybe just a little worse actually. I didn't need glasses to cover my blue eyes. I kind of feel weird with my eyes being blue while everyone else's was green. At least I don't feel as different since I have on my glasses. As he leaned down to my eye level I felt his soul creating fear into mine. What's wrong with me? Why am I so stupid!

"Why didn't you have them earlier?" He asked leaning

"I really don't need them. My visions not that bad," I said responding to his answer. What I just said was partially true. My right eye's vison was as blind as a bat's. Dad and I would always call it the "special eye," but we weren't allowed to tell anyone about that. Since my left eye was really good; my right eye was leveled out to be as good as my left eye. Without the left one, my life wouldn't be so different from everyone else… I guess. As he straightened his back, I could feel his soul slowly receding. Finally. He silently stood back up and walked away to reunite with his original spot. He started to call names again…I glanced back at my brother as he gave me the "What the hell happened" face. I really didn't care about that now. I was thinking about something else. Alone. But now I'm alone again… The anxiety was gone. The pace of my running heart began to descend. I was I alone. My soul was again alone. Just like I always have had. In a way I wished it lasted longer…

"What was going on with you this morning?!" I flopped onto my bed with both hands holding the smooth surface of my black phone. I mindlessly stared into the black, empty screen which reflected my vision. I liked it better when I didn't have to look at a real soul in a conversation. It was better for me and the ones around me, but I wasn't allowed to tell anyone why. I continued to stare at the blank phone until I remembered the question my brother had just given to me.

"I don't know," I finally answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? You looked like a puppy that has just been slapped in the face."

"Puppy as in cute right?"

"No, (Y/N)." I liked teasing my older brother. I really didn't have a problem looking at his black spiky hair, Shinigami eyes, or his face. It was just other people…Like William. I gave an effortless sigh as I began to toss and turn in the varieties of green colors of my bed sheets. I began to feel bored. My bother began again, "Do have something against our instructor? Did you meet him before somewhere?"

"I don't know… Maybe. I don't know why I'm so shy in front of people like…Him."

"I know why," he said awaking the inside of my thoughts. Did he have the answer?

"Why?" The moment I said that single word I heard a instant burst of laughter. Was he teasing me?

"You like him…Don't you…"I laid in silence for a while. I didn't take me long to come up with a satisfying enough answer.

"I think I do… But that's not possible. After all I'm an emotionless brat…"

" (Y/N)… Don't say stuff like that…" I remembered… Why I'm so like this. Before another word could leave his mouth I hung up. I hid under the sheets on purpose. It made feel like I was in my own world again. No one could see me cry. I'm hidden from the world. I can do whatever I want under these sheets without the whole world knowing. I began to feel the intense, hot air touching my skin and entering inside of me. I go didn't allow myself to go outside for fresh air. I didn't deserve it. I wished I never existed. And I didn't think of that because of William. It had nothing to do with him or the cruel world… Just me… Because I knew how it felt to love someone. Even if it was probably the first time we've meant. It didn't matter and it couldn't be stopped. I knew how it felt to want someone. And it was me alone. It was my fault I fell in love. And it was the biggest mistake of my life. I just had to wait for that mistake to happen. I'm still waiting…


	2. Chapter 2 A Soul With Warmth

" So... Your first day?"

" It was fine," you replied. It felt nice in your father's living room. You were sitting of on the red, frim carpet in front of the fireplace. You watched as the furious flames raged at you, trying to reach the spot that you were sitting on right now. The light orange flames continued to retain your thoughts as you stared into it. What did it remind you of? Why were you so appealed to the warmth and the light of this fire. Immersed in the smoke and the view of the fire, you felt the warm hand of your father's. His sharp green yellow eyes stared into your bright blue ones. His expression was also as warm as the fire. His slick black hair shined from the light of the fire. He had placed into your hands the warm touch of the delightful cup of white hot chocolate he had just offered you. You didn't like to drink it right away. Instead you took on light spoonfuls at a time. Nodding your head with satisfaction, you replied contently, " Thank you father." He nodded his head in return and resumed this attention with the newspaper. Slowly taking your first spoonful of hot chocolate, you waited for the schoriching liquid to reach your lips. You kept your lips closed until it did and it was hot. Allowing the drink to enter you mouth, you could feel the white hot chocolate enter your body. You could feel the warm fluid run fluently from you throut ,all the way to your belly. After some quiet time, your father continued his previous subject.

" So tell me about it," your father said awakening you from the dreamworld of the rich taste of the white hot chocolate.

" About what?"

" Your first day. Did you meet anyone new?"

" Well... I meet this girl named Cathy..." You tilted your head to visual your time with her until you made your final conclusion about her. You continued, " But she was a bit strange and obsessive."

" Oh is that right, " your father said. You remembered how she clung onto you the whole tour of the working buildings and the staff. She also talked a lot. Her curly purple hair made you jealous though since she was really pretty. Changing the subject you said, " My instructor is William T Spears..."

" Oh... Isn't he the Supervisor of the Dispatch -"

" Yes! And he's amazing too! I think he's going to be the best instructor in the whole wide world."

" Hmm... You must be very excited. Good for you sweetheart." You remembered how formal and productive he was on the tour. You couldn't keep your eyes off him even when Cathy was yanking your arm to get your attention. No. You had to stop thinking about him... You had to stop it... You got silent really quickly. It had been awhile since you had taken another sip of you hot chocolate. At this time you were satisfied that you were able to drink it whole now...Why did I like this drink anyway...

" (Y/N), are you ok?" Your father asked. You tried to avoid the subject saying,

" Yusei was there too. And surprisingly, he took everything there seriously,which isn't like him. Am I right?"

" (Y/N)"

" I am ok," you said furiously. Taking you last sip made you calm down again. Now that it was empty, you went back into the kitchen and placed the dirty cup into the sink. Going to the coat rack you slipped into your pale pink dress coat. You buttoned up and walked towards

the door.

" And where are you going?" Your father asked worried.

" To Undertaker's place." Before he could say another word, or even get the chance to say "goodbye," you were already out into the cold world. It was so different... From the fire... And that warm white hot chocolate that you've grown to like so much. You'd wished you gotten more before you left.

" Dammit!" You hid behind the leafy bush which had branches that poked onto the cloth of your coat. Meters away you could spot your instructor strolling through the park, which was conveniently on the same path that lead to the Undertaker's home. You watched as his image became bigger and bigger. He was dramatically getting closer to you step by step. What were you going to do! You looked around for an exit. Maybe you could find a crowd to hide behind - or a another bush! Oh no... What were you going to -

" Miss (L/N). Is that you." No-no-no-no-no... You had to surrender. Now... You quickly turned around to see William so close that you accidently bumped into him. And before you could greet him, you heard something fragile impact the frigid ground. It was his glasses... You are such a failure you thought.

" Oh no Will-William! I'm so sorry." You could see the harmless supervisor on the ground trying to feel his way to his glasses. The cute part about this was that he was running away from them.

" My glasses... Wha-where are my -"

" Uhh-Sir..." You picked up the simple looking pair of spectacles and walked in front of William with them. You kneeled down on all fours and lightly took a hold of his chin. It really embarrassed you but it had to be done. " Please stop moving Mr. Spears," you sweetly demanded. When he obeyed your simple order, before he could realize, you had already placed his glasses on. You helped him up and apologized.

" Umm... Thank you Miss (L/N)"

" Your welcome sir - um it was my fault," you said taking the blame.

" That's not possible," he replied. " I was the one who got too close to you. So I'm the one who has to be sorry." You quickly put you head down. You were blushing now. You could feel the sheepish feeling on your face. But you failed to hide it because William tilted your chin up the way you had done it a few minutes ago. There was nothing to hide now. He asked, " Why are you blushing?" Why did this have to happen?! You felt like crying like a coward inside. But you didn't want to look like an idiot either.

" Just embarrassed that's all."

" And you are embarrassed because..." Why was he so questioning? It was making it harder for you to think. The more time the answer took for you to answer, the more you wanted to run away. But then you came up with the most banal response which was,

" I don't know." He continued staring at you like he had nothing better to do. He was doing it again. His eyes deepened in with yours as his soul continued to tear you up inside. Just like last time... This had to stop now or you were going to break down. Shutdown... Not only that, but you had go meet Undertaker before the "problem" you had was going to become even worse. "Umm goodbye William... See ya later!" Before he could say anything to you, you took off. Maybe you were in love with him. Even if you did... Forget it! No more false thoughts! Not about him! Right now you had to get to Undertaker's s before "it" happened... you knew that you were trying to fight the love for him but you never knew that love was able to fight back at you. Love is strong... You guessed.


	3. Chapter 3 A Soul Scared

**Disclaimer To All Viewer: This part explains a part of the reader's(your) problem and part of the reasoning of why she isn't a normal Grim Reaper. And this part IS part will be the only one of the parts that does not mention William in it ( Random person: HOW COULD YOU! Me: I know... But I have to explain- Random persom: Nope! Whatever! Me: *sigh*). This part is really important! But unless you don't give a f**k, then wait/read the next part. Or part after that one. In conclusion, I am sorry. I will promise to make the avaible plot to be fluffly. ( With enough satisfying FANSERVICE! Random person: Did she say- Me: Uh-huh... Random person: I'm all in then. Now you know my gender... Please don't be a pedo... :/**

" Ouch! That hurt!" You were laying ontop of the metal table Undertaker had told you to lay. When first laying ontop of the table you did not know what to expect next. He quickly latched the leather buckles onto both your ankles and arms, keeping you from any attempt to escape the pain you about to experience. And that's what brings us into here in present times. You closed your eyes to keep him from putting that "stuff" into your eye, even though you both knew that you weren't going out that door until it was done. " Undertaker," you whined

"Just a few more drops (Y/N). You have to be brave," he said hovering the eye dropper above your right eye. You could sense how close the dropper was to your eye. You could visulaize it less than an inch away... Oh how it stung, it was just too much. You had to do it _though..._ You had to do it for your future carrer as a Grim Reaper. If you wanted to be a Grim Reaper in other words. " O.K... "I'll- Awww! Dang it Undertaker!"

"Sorry," he responed. You could feel a ravenous fury of heat consume the light blue color of your right eye. It hurt...

" Ahhhhh!" You were trying to fight out of the tight struggling, you could feel the leather latches hold you down as you free body lifted from the solid surface.

" Oh no," Undertaker exclaimed. He immedetly surredered the dropper, placing it away. He unbuckled the latches and allowed me to slip off the table. You walked over to the top left conner of the room and stared at his bizzare purple mirror. Your right eye... listening to Undertaker's conversation as you stared back into your own blank reflection. The medince was supposed to work! Why was this...

" Hello Mr. (L/N)... Yes she is here...Hehehe that's strange too... The same happened with her in your home... I see... May I ask that you please come here at once... We need Pops too... Yes... I'll take of her... Bye." So it happened at your father's too! Your right eye what red! But that has never happened in a long time... But why right now! You quickly covered your right eye. You didn't want to look at anyone right now. It was too horrible...

(Flash back/ Age: ? (a small child)/ Second person/First person)

I never had a mom or dad before... So that meant I never knew how it felt to have one... To lay in bed, drifting away into slumber due to your father's stories. Or that famished feeling waking in the morning and soon delighted but the smell of your mothers cooking. But don't worry! I was used to being lonely. I ran away from bad men and bullies when they came my way - I was fast enough. I scavanged for food wherever I could. I struggled to find warmth in Winter. But there was an old lady that would take care of me sometimes. She'd give me food when I pasted by and let me stay in the Winter, even though she was kind of poor. When she died... I was lonely again. I continued to live in her little home which was better than nothing. At least I got some sense of how it felt to have a caring mother... I think.

The snow was falling today again. My pale pink dress was old and crippled. Its ends dragged in the snow. The long sleeves were covered with little holes from thin, wooden branches ( I liked to hide in the bushes a lot). My boots were still sturdy though, since I recently found them in the trash. I was now walking back home to take back the piece of bread I stole from the bakery. How lucky I was. I felt the light snow melt into my cloth which made me a bit wet. My hands were stiff but I repeatedly stuck them into my arm pits which were warmmer. While still a quater mile to go, I heared the alarming cries of a baby. Where were the cries coming from? I looked around into the pure white atmosphere the covered me with a frigid blanket. As I walked a few steps forward, I could sense the cries becoming louder and louder. Soon I spotted the baby girl (assuming) hidden in the grabage waste. I picked her put. Her loud cries and his red face could change how I first felt about her. She was beautiful. Her timid green eyes could change the world someday. Something about her told me that she was speacial. Her black hair were nicely tucked into the blankets that covered her. Who would leave her here like this! Where was her mom and dad! She was to beautiful to abondon. Oh how curel the world was! But what was I going to do with her? "Ssshhhh," I slowly whispered. I began to rock her the way other parents did. Slowly...Gently... Side-to-side... And soon enough, she was peaceful... I got her to calm down! But that didn't change much now. I couldn't take care of her... I quickly glanced up from the sleeping child and spotted a sharp man in a suit. He had brown combed hair and his attitude presented a look of wealth, health, and style. He looked rich enough to take care of this girl I knew he would... I had to try though. Even if he did try to take the baby by force, I had to let him. Whatever he had to offer was more than what I could to for her. " Excuse me sir!" The man silently turned torwards my direction and looked down at me when I approched. He kept both a caring, stern face. He gave me his attention. " Here." I raised the baby slowly waiting for him to take her. I continued, " Please take her... Please raise her to become a strong woman- you don't even have to take me into care too. Just please take her!" After a few momments of quiet he sighed and took hold of the baby. He grined.

" She's so beautiful, " he finally said.

" Yes she is... She can become a great person someday. Please take of her dear soul." He answered back,

" I will take care. Of her...beautiful..." I was waiting for him to finish, but instead, his turned away from my direction. He continued adding a single word, "... dear..." What going on. You could see the back of his head leaning torwads the baby's soul. What was he doing? You slowly creept closer.

You could feel the cold sense of danger getting closer to your soul. Slow steps. Creeping torwads the man. " Excuse me sir," I said tapping his shoulder. He turned around with a wide, nasty grin on his face. In his hand was the small,weak body of the baby. Her soul was empty. Her green eyes didn't shine that vivid expression that they usually produced. She was still. The girl that was going to group. A future so bright... Her soul was gone... That man laughed. He threw what was left of the girl's body behind him and picked me off the ground. I screamed at that "thing". It was evil. I screamed and cried. My flamming tears didn't stop, even when he beat me. He turned into a monster. He took his sharp claws and ripped out my right eye. My bright blue eye. And I couldn't remeber how it felt... A man in a suit yelled at that thing. He running closer, to save me. That man ran away and the new man came to get me. But they weren't just men. That "thing"... That was a demon. That man... That came to save me... Was a grim reaper...

That grim reaper was my father.

Sorry if this part was boring. Again, I wrote this late so please don't go too hard. Please comment if you want to see more or any advice you want give me. I promise the next part will have William, fluff ( lemon/smut will be later on ;) ), and progress. Thx and bye. Sorry for grammar too.


	4. Chapter 4 A Soul Invisable

Cold.. Cold... Why was it...

You couldn't attend school yesturday, your really hurts, and now you were about to be late for school today. Did you even have a tenuous chance for at least a little luck this morning. Not only that, but you had just barely begun the school year! You rushed through the frigid, autum air in your (Choose of color) winter could feel the frozen air stroke you face each step you took towards you designated destination (school). Each momment your boots clamped onto the concrete sidewalk, it gave out a sonorous sound. What if you were late? Today you were thinking about not attending school again but when you visualized William's grimance face, you feared that he would question you a lot. Hopefully you would manage to get to your first class soon.

" But your never late -"

" And I wasn't," you harshliy stated. You and your brother Yusei were roaming through the halls of the school with the goal of arriving at your next class. Fortunatly, your next class wasn't going to be with him. But why were you so unhappy today? It couldn't just be Yusei's fault. Maybe today wasn't going to be the best day ever (for sure) but at least it wasn't going to be the worst (so far). Unlike the jovial, vivid attitude of your brother, you were rather in a darker phase of the day presently. This morning, you had just arrived in your first class with William as your homeroom teacher. And the look he gave you. So stren and... cold. Dang it! If only you hadn't crashed the door right open and sprinted towards your seat, you proubably wouldn't have been noticed. Just thinking about it... the cold eyes darted towards your visible being... the humiliated expression shone upon your face...William's restrained, stoned words, " (Y/N) -"

" I'm sorry!" you sheepishly shrieked. You hadn't realized that currently you were in the present, not the past. Good thing the halls were so busy that no one seemed to notice your existence - except for your brother who was right next to you.

" For wha-"

" Wasn't talking to you." Before you had the chance to at least slip one half of your body into your next class, you felt the sudden clutch of your brother's hand around your wrist. He stared intently into your eyes and dimmed his livily facial experssion. He was serious now.

" What's your problem?!" He asked stunned by your repulsive, bitter mood. And you couldn't blame him. You weren't the little sister that you normaly were. It was as if the colorful you from a few days ago had slowly drained until your image only constited the colors of black and white. Moreover, he was your brother. You guys actually were best buds. Of course at times he could make you fell irate or pestered but you both had a rather incomprehensible relationship... It was an enigma that proubably would never be solved. Any way, you responed.

" Yesturday... it happened," you pointed to your right eye. Again, he postulated,

" What do you mean it?"

" Remeber a few years ago... At the park?" His eyes instanly widen. You felt horrible resummoning that terrible... day. There were gray...clouds... blue flowers soaked with the color red... There was - stop it! Not that day again! Your eyes started to swell up with transparent dropplets. Your eyes were watery, you were choking, and felt like bursting. You hugged your brother tight and cried onto his uniform. His gentle arms wrapped around you. He hid you from the sight of other people. He made you invisible. You slowly broke down clinging onto his suit.

" (Y/N)? Please don't cry."

"Ms. (L/N)?"

" Yes sir?" You asked. Remaining in your seat you watched as the rest of your classmates exit the spacious, plain classroom. Until the last person left, Willliam closed the door. The two of you were left in the room alone. It took you a lot of confidence to look straight up at him. He retained his usual expression as he took a seat right in front of you. Before he began he striaghted his glasses with his death sythe. He looked so cute and attractive at the same time.

" Are you alright," he asked. You bulshed at his question. What made him ask that?

" Um- yes sir." He gave out a soft sigh. Before you could question him, he put his hand on top of your forehead. You face became even more red. In your stomach you could feel a flutterly feeling inside. Why was this happening to you. He continued, " Is something bothering?" Did William find out that something was wrong?

" No I'm fine," you said showing a both kind and fragile smile. You stared at the ground embaressed of you existence. Maybe if you could be invisible again-

" I saw you crying ear-"

" Will!" As the door slammed open, William shifted his veiw. It was Grell. And you didn't have to glance up to see who it was. You knew it was him even though momentarly, that was the least of you concerns. It's just that... William saw you crying... He saw you in your brother's arms... Crying... You looked up when he shouted out to the red-headed freak.

" Mr. Sutcliff now is now the -"

" Will? Who is this young lady that you have with you here. A student?"

" Sutcliff..." If only you could show him that you could smile for a day...

" I just want to know her name!" Maybe he wouldn't have to care so much.

" Sutcliff get out now!" Maybe if you hadn't felt the need to be invisible...

" Hey doll what's your name?"

Grell ran torwards you to grab you but before he could, William blocked Grell's hand with his death sythe before he could grasp you. He noticed that you were in your own little world right now...

"Don't touch her!"

William stop it!

" What's wrong? Are you ok dear?"

Don't pay any mind to me!

" Sutcliff! I'm afraid I must force you out myself."

Because...

*BLACKOUT* (You're unconcious)

" Oh my!"

" Ms. (YL/N)? Ms. ( YL/N)?!"

"I don't want to feel the same with you William.

Don't come near me.

I don't want to care about you...

I don't want to fall in love you..."

Note to reader: I'm sorry this part was really boring and short. I know nothing really happend ( I don't) but it leads to something. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIME DON'T RUSH ME! Atleast it had Grell. From here on out the rest of the story will completly consist of William x reader. The Intro is practically finished. At least part of it. :)


	5. Chapter 4 (One half) A Soul Advised

Dear Mr. Spears,

This is Mr. (Y/LN), the head of the Genral Affairs Department. For this coming up year I would currently like to discuss about my daughter, Miss (Y/LN). As you might have noticed, she clearly is very happy about attending your class specifcally. Other than discussing the happiness of my daughter, I would also like to add that I'm looking forward to this year as well, wouldn't you say so yourself? Well other than the rather this bold, vivid start of this chilly atutum season, I have yet to focus on more of a harsh topic that I would indeed wish for you to follow up on.

Even though my daughter, (Y/N), is looking foward towards this upcoming year of her learning, she is also to embark on a unstable one as well. The poor girl suffers most severe infirmities which are concluded to be expressed as demonic and threating torwards others. She frequently creates a traumatized and lost enviroment for herself. It tires me to say she is so shy and self-consience, that it causes her to lose power and quickly go insane. Even born to grow up as a full grown Shinigami, as she transfers to adulthood, I'm afraid at times she won't be able to safe herself. So I must postulate you to please watch out for my daughter. Personel is also aware of these precatiouns and is currently planning soultions. With that being said, I still don't believe that anyone can keep anyone safe including her. But maybe you can. You have convinced me that you posess something that will lead my child to a hopefully secure, sencere future. With your guidence, I turly believe that you can save my daughter and her surroundings. She really looks up to you . In that case, I will politely ask if we could schedule a date to discuss more about this. But because I'm able to discuss this with you, I am not able to tell you everything but... I can give a slight picture of this problem. I'm sorry for putting you into a weird postition. This is a really important situation that can put us in danger. Please excuse me, but I do believe you my daughter needs you right now. Thank you and please do respond.

Sincerly,

Mr. (Y/LN)

P.S: Sorry to bother you futher but do you ever recall seeing the book Shinigami Cineimatic Records (1892-1975)? If you do, could you please inform me on where to find it? Sorry .

**William! No matter what happens, I don't want you to care for me!**

**(It tires me to say she is so shy and self-consience, that it causes her to lose power and quickly go insane.)**

**Just don't pay attention to me.**

**(I'm afraid at times she won't be able to safe herself.)**

**Stay away from me.**

**(Please watch out for my daughter.)**

**Because...**

**I'll**

** be**

** fine...**

** (My daughter needs you right now.)**

** JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**


	6. Chapter 5 A Soul Skeptical

_You felt a smooth leathered glove stroke your face._

_Slowly..._

_Casually..._

_Nonchalantly..._

_Quietly..._

_ But you allowed it. No words were to slip out of your mouth. You remained stiff and still. Eyes shut, but the mind half-asleep awake. You were aware it was happening too. Someone was there staring at you. At your silent, lifeless being. But that didn't matter. It felt nice. Calm. So maybe if it could continue on like this... These short moments that swift by. Stroke by stroke. Each hair strand at a time...In this repeated pattern. Maybe you'd only have wished it could continue forever. Despite who it was right now. Because. You probably had a slight feeling that it could be... Him. If it would be always him._

_Right there..._

_By your side..._

_ Maybe the world._

_ This Time._

_ These quick moments..._

_ Never have to stop._

_Because-_

** "William? Is that you?"**

(Your P.O.V/ First person)

"Wha - where am I?" I looked around... It was really dark. There was nothing. A room... Just dark. A horrid feeling rapidly scattered across my bare skin as I felt so insecure and open. There was nothing here... Where was I? There was literally nothing here. I wasn't outside... nor inside either. This black void enclosed around my small figure and yet there wasn't a sound to disrupt this lonely, gruesome silence. Perhaps I was all alone. Or could it be that I was was...

_Being watched._

"Miss (Y/LN)?" A voice broke in. I shifted my view to the direction of the sonorous voice that smacked my attention. I briskly struck back in fear when I looked at his ghastly face. It was William. But... How? Not only that but this William... Looked different. He looked the same except...more frightening. He appeared as if he wished to hurt me. Frightened with the thought, I decided to ack weak and scared so he would notice that he had power over me... To hopefully make him feel the need to care for me."Um... Hello William... Do you know where we are?" Even with the use of my sweet, fragile questioning, the instructors stiff, cold figure remained silent and unresponsive. He showed no sympathy to me. Scary... I felt so weak...

**"William? Can you please tell me where I am? It's really scary..."**

With enough confidence, I lightly tugged the sleeve of his suit as if I were a small child.

He continue to stare at me regularly. What was he thinking?

Too silent...

Too scary...

**"William? Please say something," you sobbed.**

Fear struck down into you soul.

The horrific feeling seeped into you.

Yet he still did nothing.

**"William... William! William!? Please dont-"**

He would never do that to me...

"Ahhh... Ahh-ah... No-no...ah..."

**This pain...**

"But Will-William.."

**If it were truly real...**

"Why?"

**And if it was really happening...**

" William? Did I do something wrong?"

**Would he even...**

" What did I do wrong William?"

**Blood...**

" I'm really sorry..."

**Softly leaving...**

" If I did anything William..."

**My clothes...**

" William there's so much blo - *cough* blood.

**What hurt more?**

"It really hurts."

**This knife...**

" *cough* William?"

**Or my heart...**

**" Please don't leave me here alone..."**

_His back._

_His body._

_Slowly walking away from me._

_Receding into darkness._

_Nothing..._

_Yet... I'm still alone._

_Please don't leave me here alone._

I shot up from my sleeping position. Eyes open, mind awake. Everything had stopped. He had just jerked his back away from my face as if he had done nothing.

**But I didn't care.**

I needed him." Miss (Y/LN) are you ok?" he asked resting his hand on my shoulder. His face appeared more compassionate than usual. I knew my boiling tears were striking his attention. This truly showed that he noticed my sadness.

**But I didn't care.**

I grasped onto him. I enjoyed how his hands were securely clinging onto my back. He was here for me right now... " Miss (Y/LN)? Must I fetch your father -"

" William please don't go anywhere," I shyly pleaded. " Please stay here with me!" This was so embarrassing for me to be clutching onto William like this. What was he to do with me? this poor girl. But even if this shameful and childish for me right now,

**I didn't care.**

"(Y/N)? Are you ok?" He asked again. I nodded my head without any response. It felt nice that he said my name. It felt good to feel his hand rub against my back.

If only this continue on forever...

If only William could be here by my side...

I need him...

**"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

** "William please stay here with me."**


	7. Chapter 6 A Soul Pondering

_Wait just a bit longer... Just until he_ -

"What are you doing!"

"Shhhhh!" Ok. Maybe screening yourself behind a trash can was a very questionable theroy but at least you couldn't be seen from afar. You eyeballed William as he sauntered across the broad, open halls. Slowly making his way forward.

**Nearly...At the border... of where you stood.**

You could easily spot him, even if he was wearing the usual, formal apparel as all of the other men. His crisp green yellow eyes and his suitable, perfected hair could be conveniently distinguished in your eyes, even in this massive crowd. Indeed. These halls where often croweded, and wide.

**But why did you feel so observed. You were hidden.**

**_Right?_**

"What are you doing?" Whispered the voice, unlike the first time. Hazel. It was rather a affable, serene name with a sweet tone but "**Hazel**" had no intention to arise to her appearing title. Loud, confident, and agressive. Three things that you usally weren't. Quiet, shy, and sweet. Three things she never is. You don't really recognize how you two became friends, but she suggested that it was because of something called "**Destiny**," which proubably could be debatable but it was something. Hopefully she didn't terminate your moments of nonexistence. Even if she was whispering now, others might suspect a girl who was hovering over and communicating with a trash can. Not only that, but her bright purple, medium length hair was very eye-catching. But of couse, she didn't see to mind. She resumed on postulating you questions. "Who are you hiding from?"

"..." She spotted who you kept staring at. She snickered.

" (Y/N)? I never knew you had a crush?"

"...quiet..." And she was... Only if she could do that for just a few seconds. If she can retain these momments of being silent. Invisable. If only theses halls, this world, didn't notce us for -

"Miss (Y/LN)? What are you doing sitting behind that defiled container ?Are perhaps hiding from someone?" So close! Dang it! You instantly shot up from your temporary hiding spot and blushed. This feeling.

**Hands sweating.**

" Um- no sir! I wasn't hiding from anyone!"

**Heart rapidly beating.**

" Are you okay Miss (Y/LN)?"

**Anxiousness scattering over your skin.**

" Yes!"

**Eyes aggravated.**

" Is it prehaps someone did something to you?"

**It was as if you were slipping away from the world you recognized.**

" No William! No one's a bother or anything. Haha."

**Out of your comfort zone.**

" Ok then. Are sure -

**And you were thrown outside of your home.**

" I'm fine William..."

**Don't know how to react.**

" Why are you lying to me?"

**What to say.**

" Why would I lie to Mr. Spears (you like to speak in thrid person when it comes to him.)?"

**Feel, do, react.**

" Excuse me sir! If (Y/N) has any problems, the first person she's running to is me. I'll make sure she's fine."

**But this was...**

" Well if that's is truly settled with..."

** This was something new.**

"... I'll be on my way then."

**But what was that something?**

" I must ask that you shall do the same."

**You needed that something.**

" Good-bye."

** "Please don't leave me."**

(Few weeks later)

That day. When you held on to William, and told him to stay. To never let go...

You'd probably would never forget that. It would be forever prevent your mind from wandering off to other places. It was still there. That's why you would always feel the need to disappear from him. You didn't want to cause him any trouble. He was already busy enough with overtime so why add more work? Every momment. Even in the classroom. Seeing him irked your sore wound that was bounded up in your heart. Of course it was strange for you. It was as if you wanted him. But what did you want him to do exactly? Well, in conclusion, you were probably were going to be stuck with it for the rest of your life. Unless you actually did something. " Please stop making that weird face," retorted Hazel. She seemed bored and she probably decided to pester with both you and your thoughts.

" Did I really make a weird face?" You said worried. Your tom-boyish friend exploded with laugheter causing a huge commotion within the room. You wished she could be more silent.

"Oh you're hopeless -"

"Get a life," you said confronting half jokingly. After that, she smiled continuing her paperwork. Did she like a good fight? A better question is why were you two even friends? You were nothing alike! No sense at all. Considering the disturbance of conversations and sounds distracted you from your independent work, you decided you needed a break. Arising from your seat, you wandered off to a wide, clear window. There was rain and you loved to see it. The rain was your best friend. It always told you to simmer down and to think. It's gloomy, depressing look amused you in some bizare way. It was eccentric... Looking down, you could see the school grounds. White gray buildings and hard, concrete pavements. Drenched in water. Puddles and water dropplets racing torwads the ground. It was something fimilar.

**(Thoughts)**

**_It was comforting._**

**_I didn't have to worry._**

**_I knew what this was._**

**_People told me what this was._**

**_I learned about it._**

**_I enjoyed it._**

**_Should I ask people what that feeling was?_**

**_With William?_**

**_Just think._**

**Looking down.**

**I know these droplets.**

" Hey (Y/N)?! What're doing?"

**Sounds.**

(Running noise)

**Gray skies.**

"(Y/N)!"

**A blur of darkness.**

(Running noise become louder)

**Puddles**

*panting* " What are doing here by yourself?"

**Red puddles?**

" Oh... Is it the rain?"

**Mixed in with pure water.**

" No?"

**Crying pain?**

" Is there something down there?"

**A face immersed in pain?**

" What are you looking at?"

**Death?**

" I can't see through all this rain!"

**Blood?**

" Oh! I see something.

**Think.**

" Wha... What happened?"

** I am fimiliar with these things?**

*Shriek*

**What have I been doing all of my life?**

"Mr. Spears! Someone! Call for help!"

** Do something?**

"(Y/N)! Are you okay!"

** Say something?**

"(Y/N)!"

**React?!**

"Huh?! What happened?" You looked down. Blood. Two male grim reapers. Dead.

**_ You watched it all happen._**

**_ Yet. You. Did._**

**_ Nothing._**


	8. Chapter 7 A Soul Grateful

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You and Hazel were napping side by side, surrounded by the thick patches of the tan dead grass that covered the silent forest a id="FALINK_4_0_3" class="FAtxtL" style="outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;" href=" /works/2697773/chapters/6669182#"floor/a. Thestrong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"lucid blue sky/strong beamed a strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"harmonious sense/strong of strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"vigor/strong to your eyes while the sun's strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"vigorous rays/strong lightly rested onto your skin. At the same time, you could feel the strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"frigid atmosphere briskly scampering/strong across your face. Looking up above, you watched the astrong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ncient tree limbs/strong stretch across both of your faces' which shaded most of the strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"pungent light/strong of the sky. You could hear the strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"dead leaves rattle/strong on strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"stiff branches./strong You saw that some leaves would fall off, strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"gliding/strong where the wind guided them until they fell onto the ground. This place was so perfect! Even though it was really chilly (It was strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"early winter/strong but no snow on the present day), the sun and the strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"alluring aura/strong of this quiet place made it a bit warmer. So you could say that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to recede from the real world for a while (home). It had been strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"a bit ove/strongr an two hours since you both came here to hang out. But the "hanging out part" of the reason you guys came here turned more into just strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"sleeping/strong (Because why not?).You were surprised that it had been this strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"silent/strong for this long. But even more strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"amazing/strong is how Hazel a id="FALINK_6_0_5" class="FAtxtL" style="outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;" href=" /works/2697773/chapters/6669182#"found/a this place in the first place. This spot was so well hidden (Probably located in the heart of the forest.)!/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" " Uggghhh!" You turned around to see a grumpy Hazel awakening from retire. Her purple long hair was a bit cluttered up now, but it's not like anyone one was here to judge. Resting on the left side of her body, she turned to face you. Her aggressive green-yellow eyes stared at you. You stared back. It was kind of surprising how she could look grumpy and playful at the same time. It was as if she were either trying to clasp your attention or just pretend to be angry. "Uggggggggghhhhhhh," she expressed again. Weirdly enough you had no ambition to what so ever ask what her problem was. She was just being silly you guessed. " Uuuuggggghhhhhhhhh, she repeated for the third time. But this time you watched as she attempted to roll on to you as if she a huge truck (I don't know it's just "Typical best a id="FALINK_2_0_1" class="FAtxtL" style="outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;" href=" works/2697773/chapters/6669182#"friend/a stuff"). You then decided to push her off exclaiming in a jokingly way, "What the hell is your problem?"/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want to get up," she groaned loudly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then get up," you mumbled.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Ugh! I can't!" (So lazy)p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well that's too bad, "you mentioned standing up.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Help me."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""... Ok." You snagged both of hands and yanked her up to her two feet. She rubbed her eyes and thanked you.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's go home. It's so cold here."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah." As you followed her on the way out you felt both a bit sluggish a slow after the long nap. As you tottered behind her you both a id="FALINK_3_0_2" class="FAtxtL" style="outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;" href=" works/2697773/chapters/6669182#"started/aanother conversation./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This place is even more divine in the spring, "she sighed.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I bet. How did you find it?"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hm… I think I was about 9 (in human years). My parents were getting on my nerves. Things were a bit rough that year for me."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh I'm sorry for bringing -"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's fine," she broke in with a severe tone. You decided to change the subject.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you think they found the killer?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No. There was hardly any evidence left behind. Probably will go a case unsolved. I doubt they'd cease the investigation though. Heh." I wasn't that hard for you to recall the incident two days ago. Outside a classroom window, five floors down, you watched as two grim reapers were slaughtered. You watched it happen. And maybe you could have done something. To save their lives.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" We're talking about two lives here.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" They apparently had a family.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" A reason to live.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" People who looked up to them.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" And you just watched.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Was that all you did?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Watch everything happen in front of you?span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong strong/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Is it all my fault?" you asked.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" What? The incident. No!" Hazel exclaimed. She continued, " Did you kill them?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" I don't think so. No I guess.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then don't worry about it! Even if you did report it right away, they'd probably be dead before they'd even get a chance to reach them ."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well maybe we'd know the killer in time," you noted.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tsk. Whatever. Well, that's in the past now." The both of you were exiting the forest now. The moment you acknowledged that you clutched Hazel's hand. She was compelled to turn to face you and was paying her attention to you.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't want to back!"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Huh?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""People are going to hate me."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""..."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" (YN)! No one going to -"/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes they are. They'll probably not want me around anymore!br class="kix-line-break" br class="kix-line-break" /p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" And who gives a fuck! Not me and you better not too!" She gripped tightly onto the sleeve of your coat and tugged you out of the concealed forest into the open, chilly air of clear world.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hazel…strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" I'm scared."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Was...span/strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't be a wimp (YN)! No one going to hate you - especially that cute face of yours! Tee-hee."/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A good friend.strong/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" What if my teachers think I'm a retarded kid?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And without her...strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" William won't think that. Hee-hee"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You'd doubtlessly be so scared right now.strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong strong/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" I said teachers!"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And even if you knew only one thing about her...strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Well don't worry about it."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You could tell she'd be on your side...strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" strong/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Well give me one reason why I should go back to school! People are going to be around me 247!"/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Forever...p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongbr br /strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""..."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Even though you guys kind of just met.strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongbr br /strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Well?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And that was weird.strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" I guess being your friend doesn't give you good enough reason… But you don't have to be around people for a long time."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But maybe that meant something.strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" What do you mean?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong strong/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But you'd probably not go that far into figuring out how.span/strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongbr br /strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" You know our secret spot we have? You can go there anytime you want. No ones going to find you there. So that means whenever you want to escape for a while, you can go there."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"However...strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" strong/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Really?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"If there were ever a time and world...span/strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" It's our secret spot... so yeah. And if you want me too, I'd come with ya." You both beamed with vivid smiles as you both journeyed to your homes. When it came to the time where you had to depart your own ways (Since you gives live away from each other.), you decided to speak up.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Where you only got to say one more thing to her…strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Hazel? You know what."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" It would be...strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" We should go back to that place soon."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"" I'm just really glad I got to meet a person like you."span/strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Ok. Just let me when."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Okay bye."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Noot-Noot (Her weird way of saying bye or hi.)."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Thanks Hazel!strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br br /~ Sorry For lack of updates. I need to get back to writing. Plz see my latest journal for plans for the future and other stuff. Thx and Super Sorry./p 


End file.
